Helplessly In Love
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: No matter what he did, she couldn't end it. She was just to helplessly in love. Lita/Randy/Maria
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: By Destined. Feeling in a low mood.

Title: Helplessly In Love.

Pairing: Lita/Randy.

Rating: T

Summary: No matter what he did, she couldn't end it. She was just to helplessly in love.

Dislaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Charectors in my story: Lita, Randy and mentions of Maria.

-X-

It was always like this, he came home late, claiming he was out with 'the guys' but she knew better then that. The scent he came home with was a dead give away aswell. But no matter what he did she would forgive him because she loved him. At times, she would wake up with a cold spot next to her knowing that he had gone to see her, Maria. The girl she was having an affair with her Randy.

He told her he would never hurt her, but look at her now, crying, to the point that she can't even breathe. When Randy comes home asking what was wrong she would tell him she had a nightmare. He would smile at her and snuggle with her in bed saying she was the only one for him, makeing her cry harder knowing it wasn't only her.

Then, they would make love, makeing her feel even more stupid for makeing him stick himself in her when he did it with Maria. But she couldn't stop, she was just so inlove.

She snuggled her head between her legs, thinking that this love would be the death of her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She lay back in bed after hearing the bathroom door open and close, the same with the front door.

She watched as the one she loved so much walk out to see Maria, but she couldn't do anything, just sit there and watch him leave. Knowing that he was pleasureing another woman and telling her he loved her was the last nail to seal her coffin.

She layed there, her arm wrapping around herself and thinking what if he nevered continued cheating on her? What if he was the one cheating on Maria for her? What if she broke up with him?

But she couldn't she was just to helplessly in love.

-X-

I feel slight better now.

Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: By Destined. Feeling in a low mood. Randy's take.

Title: Helplessly In Love.

Pairing: Lita/Randy.

Rating: T

Summary: No matter what he did, she couldn't end it. She was just to helplessly in love.

Dislaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Charectors in my story: Lita, Randy and mentions of Maria.

-X-

He always came home late, saying he was out with the boys. But he knew he wasn't, he was with her, Maria. He hoped her scent wouldn't lingure on him. He felt horrible leaving Lita alone at night just to come see Maria.

He said he'll never hurt her, he lied. Right now while he thrusted into Maria he thought of his girlfriend, his Lita. The one he was cheating on at this very moment. He hated himself for doing this, but he couldn't stop.

When he comes home he sees Lita in tears, hardly breathing. He asks whats wrong, she says she had a nightmare. But he knew that she knew, he just acted like she never knew a thing and smile at her and snuggled against her. He would tell her she was the only one, that was a lie. Makeing her cry harder, knowing she wasn't the only one.

He would make love to her wishing it would all go away, the pain he caused her. But it wouldn't, it just made things worse knowing he just pleasured another woman and came home to do it with Lita, he was the worst.

He would get up and go to the bathroom, thinking that Lita was asleep and sneak out. He closes the door and lean against it trying to hold back the tears. He hates himself for leaving her after he made love to her.

He would go back to Maria's and please her, saying she was the one and not Lita. That was the biggest lie of them all. He loves Lita.

He would lay next to Maria and think of a million things, like; What if he never started an affair? What if they were happily married? What if they broke up?

This was the reason he cheated. He'll be nothing without his Lita.

-X-

Still feel like writing Drama o

Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
